faded memories
by Blacknexus
Summary: a story thats takes place 3 years after kingdom hearts. complete! chapter 35(the last chapter i'm making for this story) is up!
1. chapter 1

Faded memories  
For 3 years kairi waited. waited for the one she loved to come back to her. every day since sora left, she sat by the shore, hoping and dreaming he would come home soon. she thought from time to time about riku too. And all the fun times they head when they all lived on the island. But now kairi was alone. Until one day, when she found a strange boy washed up on the shore of the island. She ran down to see if he was alright. Seeing as he was unconscious, she picked him up and carried him to the shack in the corner of the island. The boy looked to be about her age, with long red hair. He wore some very tattered clothes. He also wore a strange pendent around his neck, which was in the shape of a star. For 3 days he was unconscious. The day he woke up kairi was at the beach like she always was looking out into the distance. He walked out of the shack and down to the beach. Nice weather we're having today isn't it? He said. She turned around and looked at him. Your finally awake I see? She replied. Thank you for saving my life like that.my name is morimo. Nice to meet you morimo.I'm kairi, she said. Kairi huh? .that's a very pretty name, he replied. He looked around the island. This place is beautiful; tell me.what is the name of this island? She replied, this island is called Destiny Island. Destiny Island you say? Well kairi, are you the only person living on Destiny Island? She replied. As far as I know, yes I am. She starts to walk up the shore with morimo following close behind. So morimo, where are you from? I came from a huge continent not to far from here. The city I lived in was called lion's gate city. So how did you end up here? She asked. Well I was swimming one day, when all of a sudden a huge tidal wave engulfed me. It took me away from the shore. I thought I was going to die at that point, but somehow I survived and woke up here.. End of chapter 1 


	2. chapter 2

Wow. she said. What's lions gate city like? Well..he replied, it's much different from here; it isn't much of a tropical paradise. There are lots of people and large skyscrapers that touch the heavens. The streets are always busy and it's not always sunny. Oh, I'd like to see lion's gate one day morimo. Maybe I'll take you with me when I decide to leave, he replied. Kairi suddenly looks out at the horizon, like she's in a trance. She suddenly wakes herself up and looks at him. What happened? You looked like you were hypnotized or something. Oh nothing she said.just thinking about someone. Come on lets go get you some dinner I'm starving. Sounds good to me he replied. They walk away from the shore as the sunsets on them. Kairi went into the kitchen and cooked up some fish. Go and get dressed into some nicer clothes while I cook this ok? There are some nice clothes in the closet. Alright, he said. he opens the closet and to his surprise finds boys clothes inside. 


	3. chapter 3

What's with the clothes? He asks. I thought you said you were the only one that lives here. I didn't say that I was the only one who ever lived here, now did I? He looks at her with a confused face. Dinners ready! Kairi said. He ran down the stairs and dug right in to her cooking. Wow! You must be hungry! She says as she watches him eat. You are a very good cook! He says. Thank you! She replies. All of a sudden a loud boom is heard. What was that? He said. I don't know! Kairi replied. They both run outside and when they get there a handful of heartless outside. NOT AGAIN!! Kairi yells. What are these things? Morimo asks. Heartless! Kairi replies. Stay away from them! Come on, this way! Runs toward the secret cave, dodging heartless, that are coming from every direction. Morimo tries to keep up with kairi but lags behind. Come on! You don't want your heart stolen do you? He looks at her with a confused face. These things steal hearts? Don't they have heartless in lions gate! No he replied, or at least I've never seen one. Runs into the cave but are knocked back by a huge gust of wind. All of a sudden a dark figure comes through the mirror shaped door in the center of the cave. The shadows vanish and the figure turns out to be ansem. He grabs kairi by the arm. Come with me girl! He says. No, never!! She replies. Hey leave her alone! Morimo says. Foolish boy! Ansem replies. Do think you have the right to talk to me like that! Raises his other hand up at his chest. A large gust of dark wind blows morimo right out of the cave. Morimo!! Kairi yells as he flies all the way back to the beach outside. He gets up and runs back in but it is too late.she and ansem are gone. 


	4. chapter 4

Alone and confused, morimo paced back and forth trying to think of what to do, how to save her. But what could he do? He didn't even know where ansem had taken her. All of a sudden he heard a voice coming from behind him. You want to know where she is don't you? The voice said. He turned around and saw a mysterious hooded figure. Who are you? Morimo asked. At this time it doesn't matter, the hooded figure replied. Your place is not here. You should go home before your heart is stolen. No, I've got to save her! Morimo said. Fine then. the hooded figure replied. If you really must save her then you will need this. a sudden flash of light appeared from nowhere and when it was gone, a keyblade was in the hooded figures hand. Take this and go to the great castle, hollow bastion. There he will Be waiting. the hooded figure then walked into the shadows and disappeared. A sudden light appeared from the cave. Morimo walked down there to find that the mirror shaped door was finally opened. 


	5. chapter 5

As morimo walked closer to the door, the light got brighter. Finally he walked through the door. When he came out the other side he was in a strange new town. Where am I? He asked himself. He walked up to the nearest person and asked, do you know where I am? The person, who was a young girl, replied, are you from another planet! This is traverse town! She walks off. He walks around looking at everything, then comes to a door that says second district. He walks in and looks around some more. All of a sudden a heartless appears out of nowhere. Morimo runs away from it. Ahh.what to I do these things are everywhere! Runs for the door to the first district, but it gets blocked by heartless. Morimo is surrounded. He stands there ready to whack the first heartless that lunges near him, all of a sudden a short hooded figure jumps off a nearby roof and destroys all the heartless that surround morimo. Once all the heartless are gone he looks at him. Next time use the key, ok? He looks at him funny, the key? He says. The hooded figure then points to the keyblade on morimo's waist. The keyblade! use the keyblade. To take care of them next time! Ohh, morimo says. The hooded figure walks off. Wait! Morimo yells, who are you? He answered. Well if you really must know.. He says taking his hood off; I'm Mickey, king Mickey to be precise. But you're a mouse! Morimo replied, what could a mouse possibly be king of, cheese town? Actually, Mickey said I'm the king of Disney kingdom. I never heard of Disney kingdom before, morimo replied. Maybe I should get out more. Maybe ya should Mickey replied, starting to walk off. Before ya go, morimo said, could you please tell me how to get to hollow bastion? Why do you need to go to that place? It's really dangerous there.. Morimo replied, because I need to save a friend. Ahh I see. Mickey replied. Come with me, I'll give you a ride in my gummy ship. Gummy ship? He replied. You'll see Mickey said. The walked outside traverse town, and to the gummy ship. It looks kind of cramped in there.. Hey! Mickey said. You can either take the ship or walk there Mickey said, it's your choice! Fine I'll come with you, morimo said. They get in the ship and fly off 


	6. chapter 6

While morimo was on his way there, kairi was being dragged into hollow bastion library by hooded guards. Master ansem has ordered you stay here, one of them said. And what if I don't? kairi replied. Then we will be forced to take action. Are you saying you'll kill me? Kairi asked. No we wouldn't do that.master ansem needs you alive, now sit down and shut up! No, leave me alone! Kairi then kicks one of them in the knee. Owwww! The guard said. Put the little brat to sleep! He ordered while hopping around on one foot. Kairi runs out of the library. Get that girl! One of them yells. Kairi continues to run, dodging all the guards that try to catch her. She runs into a dead end and is surrounded. You can't get away now! One of the guards yells. All of a sudden morimo and king mickey come crashing through the roof. You'll have to get through us first morimo says. The guards start to attack. Morimo and king Mickey wipe them all out one by one. Come on kairi we got to get out of here. Morimo, how did you know I was here? Why did you come to save me? She asked as they ran. Because I think I think I'm in love with you kairi! She looks at him shocked. I think I love you too morimo! She says. They run into a large empty room. They hear a voice. Hold it right there! It says. They look up to find ansem on a large floating platform. Give the girl back or suffer dire consequences! What do you need her for? Morimo asks. 


	7. chapter 7

That's none of your business! Ansem replied. Then you can't have her. Yeah! Kairi said. If you will not hand her over, then I will just have to take her! Ansem twirls his wrist and kairi starts to float. Ahhhh! Put me down! Morimo grabs on to kairi's feet trying to pull her down, but loses grasp of her as she floats higher and higher. Kairi! He yells as she floats toward ansem. Ansem grabs kairi, and puts her over his shoulder. Don't mess with me boy, you can't stop me, and now my master plan can go into effect! What master plan are you talking about! Morimo yells. It doesn't matter if I tell you or not, because you won't be alive to see it go into effect! He replied. Ansem then clapped his hands and over a million heartless come running into the room, surrounding morimo and mickey. Kill them! Ansem orders. Looks like we're done for, mickey said. We can't fight them all! That's right you puny humans you can't defeat ansem, leader of the heartless hahahahahaha! All of a sudden there is a large crash sound, and ansem falls from the floating platform. On the way down he loses grip of kairi, who morimo catches just in time. Ansem looks up, eeerrrr. you again he said. Kairi looks up and notices the new figure. Sora! She shouts. He jumps down carrying two keyblades. Kairi! He shouts back he runs to her. Kairi are you all right? He asks. Yes I'm a fine, thanks to morimo. Morimo, who in the world is that? He asked. I'm morimo, morimo said. Well nice to meet ya, sora said. He looks behind, morimo and see's mickey. Hi mickey, long time no see! Ansem gets up. Don't just stand around heartless, kill them already! The heartless lunge at them. Mickey, take kairi back to destiny islands now before her heart is stolen again! Ok mickey, come on kairi mickey says as he kills the heartless in his way as he runs. Kairi follows close behind. After they leave, sora and morimo go after the heartless that try to come after them. You fool's you can't win! There are too many for two puny keyblade holders to take out at once. You may have completely ruined my plan, but I'll never let you escape! You'll become a heatless and stay here forever, hahahahahahaha!! Oh shut up ansem! Sora says. They begin killing heartless coming from every direction. 


	8. chapter 8

Kairi and Mickey were almost out of the castle when kairi stopped running. I've got to go back.. She said. Why? Mickey and morimo will be fine, you have got to get to someplace safe! I'm not leaving them! Kairi replied running back into the castle. Kairi.wait! Mickey shouts following kairi back inside. Meanwhile mickey and sora were killing heartless left and right. This is tiring! Morimo said. What! Tiring..this is nothing! Sora replied. Suddenly kairi comes running back into the room. Sora! Morimo! Sora stops killing heartless and looks at her, morimo eventually does the same. What are you doing here kairi! Sora shouts. I want to be with you both because.well because I'm in love with you both. They both look at her, then look at each other and say "she's in love with you?" too bad you will never see her again! Ansem yelled. They turn around to him and sora asks why, what do you need her for so badly? I asked him that earlier and he said none of my business! Said morimo. Fine I'll tell you, since you will be too lat to stop me anyways, says ansem. I plan to use 1000 pure hearts to open the door to a world of an army of new and much more powerful heartless, which I plan to use to destroy you and take of all the different worlds! But unfortunately, I only have 999 hearts, until I have hers. The heart of one of the seven princesses would open the door nice and wide for all the heartless to get out don't you think? I'll never let you take her! Sora says. He runs to where ansem is, killing a few heartless as he gets more and more close to him, and smacks ansem repeatedly. As ansem falls ansem points at kairi and suddenly all the heartless are after her. Sora and morimo run to her from opposite directions but they are too late. Kairi's heart is stolen from her. 


	9. chapter 9

Sora catches kairi before she falls to the ground, unconscious, and then looks at morimo. This is all your fault! You were closer to kairi then I was, you could have saved her! He shouts. My fault! Morimo yells. If you hadn't left her alone on the beach like that in the first place, maybe she would have never been kidnapped! They looked at each other like they wanted to kill each other. Then sora filled with anger about what just happened. Runs at morimo and hits him with his keyblade, knocking him onto the ground.oww! Morimo shouts. He gets up and attacks sora, they and hits him with a keyblade, knocking him into a wall. Owww! Her shouted. They got up and continued to fight each other. While all this was happening ansem watched. They're destroying themselves for me! He said. He picks up kairi and puts her over his shoulder. He holds his hands up to a wall and a door opens and he walks in, letting them fight each other. They both attack with their keyblades, and each time they were hit they were knocked back to the end of the room. Then sora realized that kairi was missing. Where is kairi! He asks I don't know! Morimo replies. They then notice the door at the end of the room; it had never been there before. They turn to each other and say, ansem!! We'll finish this later! Sora shouts. Fine with me! Morimo replies. They run toward the door, and as they get closer they notice that it is slowly closing. Sora jumps and makes it in. come on, hurry morimo!! Sora yells morimo runs as fast as he can, but the door is closing faster with every step. 


	10. chapter 10

Morimo gets in just as the door closes. They look around and find that they are in a large, dark city. Where are we? Morimo asks. I don't know.. Said sora. They look around for a little while. The city seems to be completely deserted. Where could they be? Morimo asks. I don't know, sora said. They could be anywhere, and it could take forever to find them. Suddenly a large white light appeared in the middle of the city. I think we just found them! Morimo said. They run toward the white light. Meanwhile ansem was chanting the words to open the door as he chanted, kairi floated in the air and was slowly vanishing. Sora see's kairi as he get closer. Kairi wake up!! He yells at her. Foolish boy! I have her pure heart! She will not wake up for you! He runs to ansem, morimo follows. They both attack ansem at the same time. Ansem pushes them back with a blast of dark magic. Hahahahaha! Sora jumps up to ansem and hits him with his keyblade multiple times, knocking him into the air morimo jumps up and hits him multiple times int the chest area sending him straight through the ground. Eeerrrrr.he says as he slowly gets Up. You will pay for that!! Ready for a combo move sora! Morimo says. Sure thing! Says sora. They both throw their keyblades into the air at the same time and they both collide with each other in mid-air. A flash of light appears and they both become one keyblade. Sora jumps up and grabs it. Morimo, you grab the keyblade also! He shouts. Morimo grabs on. Repeat after me morimo! Ok! Morimo says. Silver hearts combo attack! Morio repeats. A huge blast of white light appears and blasts ansem into oblivion. I 'll be back!!!! Ansem yells as he is blasted away. The light disappears and the super keyblade that morimo and sora had created became two separate keyblades once again. They looked up at the sky and saw kairi was falling.sora ran and grabbed her just in time. It was too late to stop ansems plan though. He had already finished the chant. Sora and morimo tried everything to close the door, but nothing worked. Suddenly a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere. Maybe I can help, he said. Morimo looks at him. You're the one who gave me this keyblade! He shouts. 


	11. chapter 11

The mysterious hooded figure starts to chant in a strange language. As he chants, the door slowly disappeared. Morimo looked up at the door and saw one of the hearts ansem had taken slowly coming out. The mysterious person then finished the chant and the door exploded in a huge flash of light. The light disappeared and as it did, the other 999 hearts that ansem had taken came bursting out. Kairi's heart instantly went into her and se slowly woke up. The other hearts flew higher and higher, turning the sky a beautiful reddish-orange color as they headed toward the people that needed them most. Kairi looked up at the sky and smiled, then looked at the mysterious figure. Who exactly are you? She asks. You of all people should know, he replied. She recognized his voice instantly. Riku! She shouts. Sora looks at him in shock. Are you really riku? He asks. Yes I am sora, he replied taking off his hood. Kairi runs to him and gives him a hug. It is good to see that you are all right kairi, and sora, good to see you again. He begins to walk off. Where are you going? Kairi asks. Don't you want to come back to destiny islands with us? No, he replied. My place is here..with the darkness. It is my destiny, just like your destiny was to stay in the light..with sora. Goodbye kairi...I hope we meet again, and sora? Yeah? sora asks. Take care of kairi...for me. Wait riku, before you go.. Morimo asks. Why did you help us if you sided with ansem? And why did you give me this keyblade? Riku stops and turns around. I helped you for two reasons. The first was because I promised myself that I would never let ansem do anything like that to kairi again, even if he is my leader. The second reason was that opening the door would have destroyed him, as those heartless have no master. They listen to no one, and will destroy anyone who gets in their way. But we destroyed ansem! Sora yells. No you did not, riku explains. As long as there is darkness, then there is ansem. He is darkness. As for the question about the keyblade, I only gave you it because I knew you cared for kairi. And as I couldn't attack my own master, and sora wasn't around at the time, I entrusted you with saving her. Now I must be going, sora..morimo.next time e meet..it will not be to make friends..I'm sure of it. Goodbye, and kairi..always remember...the fun we had. Riku walks into the shadows and disappears. As soon as he leaves, the ground starts to shake. What is that! Kairi asked. I think.I think this place is falling apart!! Morimo shouted. Look a door!! Sora shouted. Hurry, come on!! They start to run, the city disappearing behind them. Sora jumps through the door come on guys! He shouts. Suddenly kairi trips and falls onto her face. Morimo turns around and see's this he picks up kairi and put her on his shoulder and he starts to run. Kairi holds on tight, trying not to let go. The ground was right on their tail, and the door was almost closed. Morimo jumps through the door just as it closes, while still holding kairi on his back. They roll around the ground when they land. Kairi gets up. We made it back to destiny islands! She said. 


	12. chapter 12

It was night in Destiny Island when they got home. Come on sora! I'll make you a huge welcome home dinner! That would be great kairi. She looked up at the sky and saw the brightest star blink. She then thought of riku. Uhh..kairi, are you feeling ok? Sora asked. Yeah I'm fine now that you're here sora, kairi repled. Hey what about me? Morimo said. Your great too morimo! Kairi said. Come on lets eat that dinner I'm planning..it's gonna be great! Kairi runs ahead toward her house, while morimo and sora follow close behind. Kairi runs into the kitchen. You guys just relax ok? Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Sora gets up to answer it. It turns out to be king mickey. Oh good you guys are alright! He said. Good to see that you're alright as well mickey, sora replied. Kairi comes out of the kitchen. Mickey! She says, please come in..i'm making dinner. You should join us! I should..but can't mickey replied. sorry, Minnie is expecting me home for dinner, and she has a short fuse when I don't come home! I just stopped by to see if you made it home or not. Thank goodness you did. I'm gonna be leaving now, nice seeing you again. Mickey walks away toward his gummy ship. Well you don't have to worry mickey, I know what to do when it comes to heartless I'm the keyblade master, remember! I'm a keyblade master too if you remember! Morimo says. You're just a rookie when it comes to the keyblade morimo, sora says. Rookie? I can fight just as good as you, if not better!, maybe that's why kairi fell in love with me! Fell in love with you? Ha! She's in love with me way more then she's in love with you! Sora replies. You really think so? morimo said. I know so! Sora said. They basically go at each other's throats. Dinners ready! Kairi shouted from the kitchen. We'll prove it tomorrow, sora said. You and me, a keyblade battle morimo. You're on!! He replied. Your gonna wish you never said that! Sora said. They go to the table to eat dinner, and once again morimo digs right into kairi's cooking. Do you always eat like that? Sora asked. Hey this is really good food.I can't help but dig in! I'm glad that you like my cooking morimo, kairi said. Sora continued to eat trying not to look at morimo. After dinner sora and kairi talked for hours about what they've been doing for the last 3 years. Finally it was time for bed and the entire island was quiet once again 


	13. chapter 13

The next day the sunrise woke kairi up. She walked around to see if sora and morimo were awake, but they were not. She went outside and walked along the beach. As she walked she picked up seashells that she would use to make into necklaces and bracelets Later. She had walked around the entire island once when she noticed morimo was awake. She ran to him. Morimo.. hey morimo! He turns around and looks at her. Good morning morimo, what are ya doing out here? Don't you want some breakfast? I'm waiting for sora. Morimo said. why? Kairi asked. Are guys doing something important? Sort of, morimo replied. Well ok if you need me I'll be inside. Kairi walks back inside the house, not knowing whats going on. Not too long afterwards sora walks out, and see's morimo waiting for him. So you remembered huh? He said. Sora.. lets just get this over with. We aren't gonna be able to hide this from kairi for very long ya know. Sora nods at morimo and pulls out his keyblade, morimo does the same. Get ready to feel defeat! Morimo yells. I'm sure you know how that feels! sora said. The both lung at each other at the same time. Their keyblades clash on impact. Sora jumps back. Morimo jumps toward sora and swings his keyblade violently at sora. Sora dodges every attack except one whitch got him right in his left arm. He kneels holding it then gets up and runs toward morimo. He flips the keyblade over and rams the handle into morimo's stomach. While morimo is holding his gut, Sora whacks him in the face with the keyblade, sending morimo face first into the sand. Give up yet? Sora asks. No way!. Dark clouds suddenly loom over destiny islands, and rain starts to pour down hard, yet the battle still pressed on. Kairi came out of the house looking for them. When she saw them fighting she ran out and tried to stop them. She got right in between them. Stop! She yelled. Yet morimo had already lunged toward sora at the time, just instead of sora he got kairi. Kairi fell to the ground. Kairi!!! Sora yelled. He ran to her and picked her up. Looked what you did!!. It was.. it was an accident, morimo said. Sora carried kairi inside and put her into bed. 


	14. chapter 14

Kairi was unconscious for 3 whole days, and sora was at her bedside the entire time. Morimo felt that kairi might not like him anymore, and was debating on going back to lion's gate city. He felt like he was a burden to everyone, yet he didn't want to leave kairi. So he sat outside her bedroom door thinking to himself. Suddenly the door opened, and and sora walked out. What are you doing here? He asked. Haven't you caused enough trouble? Your right sora..that's why I'm debating if I should go home or not, morimo replied. I'm not sure if kairi will forgive me for what I did, yet I don't want to leave her. I suggest that you leave... but that's just my opinion. Sora said. If you want to stay just be my guest, just stay away from kairi. No! Morimo yelled. She's the reason I stayed in the first place! Well then I guess you have to leave then. Fine I'll leave sora... Just let me say goodbye to kairi. Fine go on ahead, I'm sure it will make her happy to see you one last time. Morimo walks into kairi's house and then to her room. He looks at her with a sad look. Kairi... I just came to say goodbye, as I'm leaving for home tomorrow... Well goodbye. no! Kairi yells. Morimo turns around and see's her slowly get up. Don't leave me! I love you! But you love sora as well, morimo says. I love you both! I... I.. can't decide who I love more! Please don't leave me! Sora walks in and see's kairi awake. He runs to her and gives her a hug. Good to see you too, she said. Well morimo I guess you'll be leaving now huh? No I'm staying here... Because kairi wants me here. Morimo replied. Well all right... It's your choice sora says. Morimo then leaves the room. 


	15. chapter 15

Morimo then goes to the beach and sits by the ocean. He missed home, but he would miss kairi even more if he left. He then came up with an idea. He ran to kairi. Kairi! He said. What is it morimo? She asked. I have an idea, remember when you said you would like to visit lion's gate city one day? Yes.. I remember, she replied. Well I'm feeling a little home sick and wonder if.. well.. ya know... If you would like to come with me for a little while? Kairi looked at him and smiled. Sure I'll come with you, she said. I could use a vacation after everything that's happened. Suddenly sora walks in. whats going on? He said. Morimo and me are gonna visit lions gate city sora, you wanna come along? Ummm.. well I don't think we should. Why not? Morimo asked. Because.. it could get dangerous and I don't want kairi to get hurt. Awww come on sora, I think we should go, besides... You seem to have been complaining a lot since you returned that you need a vacation from fighting heartless, and from what morimo tells me, there are no heartless in lions gate. Well..ok, sora says. I'll come along. Yay! Kairi yells. Wait a sec, says sora. How are we gonna get across the ocean? Everyone thought for a moment. I got it! Kairi yelled. Sora remember when me you and and riku tried to build a raft to get across the ocean? Yeah I remember kairi, sora said. Morimo looked at kairi. Riku once lived here too? Of course he did! Kairi replied. How else would I have known him? But remember kairi... that raft plan never worked, sora said. That's because the raft was sunk by the heartless remember? Trust me..it will work this time. Besides, it shouldn't be as hard to make as last time. I gathered up all the ingredients again just incase I needed to go anywhere like this. Ok.. lets get started building that raft! Morimo yelled. 


	16. chapter 16

A few days later the raft was finished, and may have even looked better than their first attempt. Have we got everything? Kairi asked. I think so, Morimo said. Where's Sora we are about to leave. Sora, come on already! Kairi yelled. Just a sec, I have to finish packing my suitcase! Kairi turned to morimo. I thought you said we had everything! She said. Well I did say that I thought we had everything didn't I? Sora don't pack too much or else it might be too heavy to take on the raft! Just one more thing., sora said grabbing his keyblade. I'll never know when I might need this! He puts the keyblade into his suitcase and runs downstairs. Ready to go! He said. They all got on the raft. Morimo grabbed a long stick that was on the ground and used it to push the raft out to sea. They then watched as destiny islands became smaller and smaller, until it finally disappeared into the horizon. 


	17. chapter 17

It has been a few days and still no sight of land. I'm starting to get tired of seeing so much ocean! Sora said. How long is it until we get there morimo? He asked. I don't know, morimo replied. In fact, I'm not sure if we are going in the right direction! didn't anyone bring a compass? We don't own one sora so I'm using the stars to tell us which way we are going. Kairi said. But that means we won't know where we are going until nightfall! Sora replied. Hey sora did you notice that it was raining? Yeah he replied that could only mean one thing. A storm! They yelled all at once. Kairi steer us out of here! Sora yelled. Suddenly waves started to pound against the raft. I can't! The waves are too powerful! I can't steer the raft! Suddenly a wave comes up under them breaking the raft into many pieces. Sora, morimo, and kairi go flying into the air. Sora and kairi luckly get to a large piece of their now broken raft; morimo unfortunately falls into the sea. Kairi! Sora! Help! Morimo! Kairi yells. We're too far away to reach him kairi! We'll have to leave him! I'm not leaving with out him sora! Unless you want to die your gonna have to! Kairi looked at sora with a sad gaze on her face. trust me kairi., sora said. she then looked at morimo who was swimming for his life, The large piece of raft slowly heading away from him. As it did they could hear morimo yelling, please guys wait! Come back. Then the yelling slowly faded away, as if the sea had engulfed him. 


	18. chapter 18

Sora and kairi finally made it to land. a man stood by the shore watching them float in. is this lion's gate city? Kairi asked. Why no lion's gate city is just down that road. Thank you sir sora said. They started to walk. Kairi had a sad look on her face and looked like she was almost in tears. Don't cry kairi, sora said. We couldn't save him... We had no choice. I know, kairi said. I just wish he hadn't left, you don't know how much I miss him..I mean.he's the reason we are hear in the first place. The continued to walk until they came to a city with large skyscrapers. It was raining and they needed a place to stay for the night. They don't have an inn or something in this town kairi wondered. Well I guess that we'll just have to knock on doors then. So they knocked on every door in the city. Nobody gave them a place to stay until they knocked on the final house. An old woman by the name of valda lived there. Come in! Come in! Can't leave you poor youngsters out in the rain like this! She said. Thank you ma'am, kairi said. Your welcome dear... Now let me make you something to eat, I can't remember the last time strangers were in town so I'm going to make you a feast! She replied as she went into the kitchen. She's a nice woman, kairi said. Yeah she is kinda nice isn't she? Sora replied. They then ate a large dinner and feeling tired from their long journey, went to bed. That night they both slept soundly until a loud crash was heard from the other side of the house. Sora woke up instantly and ran to see what the trouble was. Kairi woke up as well, only to find a group of heartless staring them in the face. Sora ran to them and defeated them instantly. Kairi take valda and go to someplace safe! Sora yelled. Ok sora! Kairi replied. Sora ran outside to see a large keyhole pouring heartless into the city. He headed toward the keyhole killing any heartless that tried to stop him. When he got their riku, ansem, and a new hooded figure appeared. Good to see you again sora, riku said. Too bad it will be the last time we will see you, ansem said. What's your plan this time ansem? Sora asked. Why to destroy you of course, and thanks to our new friend we would have never been able to find you. Sora looks at the hooded figure. Who are you? He asks. The hooded figure chuckles and says; you of all people should know sora. Sora looks at him in shock. That voice!... it's..impossible! He yells. Is it sora? Or is it just that you couldn't kill me when you had the chance? The hooded figure then takes off his hood to reveal himself as morimo. 


	19. chapter 19

But why morimo? Why have you turned to the darkness? Sora asked. Because you abandoned me sora. Morimo replied. You left me out at sea to die sora, and I can never forgive you for it. We had no choice morimo, if me or kairi even thought of going out there we would have been killed! Which leads me to my next question...how could you have possibly survived that storm? Funny you would ask that..., morimo said. I just happened to wash up on the beach of another island, one that was smaller then yours. I thought I was going to die until a nice little boy who happened to live there saved me. He fed and clothed me, much like kairi once did. Well anyways, I caught the kid going through my stuff one day and do you know what I did? No of course not sora. I took something from him. I took his life! You killed him! You monster, there could have been a number of reasons why he did what he did! Sora yelled. And you know what sora...doing it made my really good too! Sora stared at morimo in anger. As I was saying, after I killed him I went to dispose of the body, when I met them again, morimo said pointing at ansem and riku. They said they had seen everything, from being abandoned by you until now. They wanted to take me in... take me into the darkness. They said I could use the power of the heartless to get the revenge I deserve on you. Morimo your being tricked, the darkness won't protect you, it will slowly destroy you! Enough! Morimo yelled. He snapped his fingers, and every single heartless in the area ran toward sora. Any last words sora? Morimo asked. Yeah, sora said. why couldn't you give me a challenge? Suddenly sora jumps into the air. While in mid-air he throws his keyblade toward the ground. The blade of the keyblade gets stuck in the ground. That's it? Morimo asked. You truly are nothing! Suddenly a ring of light shoots out around the keyblade. Grows and grows until every heartless is destroyed. Once they are all gone, jura falls to the ground and grabs the keyblade. Impressive! Morimo says. But you did say earlier you wanted a challenge didn't you? Why don't you fight me next? I'd be happy to show you death, but I'm not doing it for kairi or me. I'm doing it for that kid that you murdered! Sora runs at morimo, keyblade in hand. Morimo does the same. Finally their keyblades clash. 


	20. chapter 20

Sora jumped back from the encounter, morimo does the same. They run at each other again. As soon as he gets close to sora, morimo swings his keyblade, hitting sora right in the chest. The impact knocks sora threw a nearby building. Sora slowly gets up and runs at morimo. Just as he is about to swing at him, he gets smacked in the side of the head, sending him throw the building where kairi and valda were hiding. Fearing that sora was in danger kairi runs out to see if he is ok. Kairi.... Kairi, please go back to hiding, it's not safe here. Sora says. I don't care sora. I'm not going to let you get hurt, I love you too much to let that happen, kairi said before giving sora a kiss on the forehead. What about me kairi? Morimo asks. Kairi suddenly sits up with a shocked look on her face. She turns around to to see morimo, dressed in a black coat. Why morimo? I thought your heart was too pure to fall for the darkness. Shut up! Morimo yells. You obviously don't care about me kairi, or else you would have never left me in the sea. But morimo I- I said shut up kairi! I thought we had something kairi. I thought you really loved me. But I guess I was wrong. Your nothing more then a cheap, worthless- hey don't you ever talk to kairi like that! Sora yelled. Ok morimo, I understand, kairi said as her eyes filled with tears. Morimo then used the darkness to levititate kairi into the air, and threw her through the wall of a building. KAIRI!!! Sora yelled as she went through. He ran to where she landed. Kairi! Are you alright! Kairi seem barely alive from the attack. Sora.... Please.... Defeat morimo for me. Then kairi went into an unconscious state. Sora ran at morimo. Feeling kairi's pain made him feel stronger. Morimo swung his keyblade but sora ducked. He then tripped morimo and as he fell lodged his keyblade into morimo's heart. Beams of light soon came out of morimo's body; soon it was too bright to see anything. Soon the light faded, and morimo was gone. All that was left of him was his keyblade. He picked up his and morimo's keyblade, looked at riku and ansem. It's your turn, he said. 


	21. chapter 21

Ansem just laughed. Whats so funny? Sora asked. Foolish boy, we have no need to fight you. Ansem replied. What do you mean? I mean that your end will come soon enough. What have you done now? Sora asked. Well since your about to die I might as well tell you, ansem replied. Do you see the giant keyhole above us? Yes of course you do. Well as that keyhole gets bigger, it is slowly sucking this world into it. This world will be compacted into space dust as soon as it is completely engulfed by the keyhole. Your keyblade can do nothing about it as well. I have cast a spell that makes sure that anything that tries to close it will only make it bigger. Goodbye sora... have a peaceful death. Ansem and riku then walked away, eventually disappearing. Sora was shocked and confused wondering what he could do. He picked up kairi, who was still unconscious, and carried her in his arms. I guess this is the end kairi, he whispered in her ear. He just let down a tear when he heard a familiar voice. The end...not yet it isn't! Sora turned around to see mickey and his gummy ship. Mickey!! Sora yelled. Come on hurry sora! I'll take you guys to the castle; it's safe there! They jumped inside the ship and flew off. As the flew away, sora watched his beloved island, the land where he had all his most cherished memories, disappear. He then looked at kairi, who looked worse and worse lying there unconscious, and began to cry. When they got to the castle kairi was taken to a room and treated by a very skilled nurse. When she finished treating her she went to talk to sora. I have some good news and some bad news she said. Whats the good news? Sora asked. The good news is that your friend has no severe injuries, and her wounds are healing quickly, the nurse replied. The bad news is that she has fallen into a very deep coma, for all we know it could take her years to wake up. You may go see her if you wish. That's ok miss; I couldn't bear to look at her now. Sora wandered the castle, thinking. Many questions zipped through his mind, questions such as: where are ansem and riku and where are their next target? Will kairi wake up? If and when she does, will she even remember him? And if the world sucking keyhole made destiny islands disappear, then is it going to grow wide enough to make the other worlds disappear? Sora walked all the way up the top of one of the towers. He looked up at the sky and asked, why is everything going so wrong? Suddenly all the stars blinked out except for a few which formed the shape of a heart. Sora smiled and said, maybe my bad luck is about to change.  
  
The end.... Or is it? 


	22. chapter 22

The next day sora walked around the castle, thinking, when he heard a famliar voice. Gosh it's sora, long time no see! He tuned around to see that it was Donald and goofy. Hey guys, how have you been? Same as ever sora, Donald said. We heard about kairi sora goofy said. Were really sorry. It's ok guys, it was my fault. It didn't protect her like I should have. Don't say that sora, Donald said. Besides, we got something that should cheer ya up! Goofy said. What is it? Sora replied. Look at this! Donald then handed him a piece of paper that said: YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO ENTER OLYMPUS COLLISIUM'S ANNUAL TOUNAMENT OF HEROE'S. THE WINNER WILL GET A SPECIAL ITEM THAT ONLY THE MOST POWERFUL HERO DESERVES! COME TO OLYMPUS COLLISIUM IF YOU WISH TO ENTER! That sounds fun, sora said. But I can't leave kairi. Don't worry about her sora! Donald said. Yeah, these nurses are the best around, they'll take care of kairi while your gone, goofy said. Well...I guess I could go, sora said. We'll go tell the king, come on goofy, Donald said. Hey guys wait for me! Sora said. They all ran to the throne room. Your majesty, we would like to enter this tournament being held at Olympus collisium, Donald said handing Mickey the poster. Hmmm... doesn't sound like a bad idea to me, Mickey replied. In fact I think we need a little excitement don't you? Just don't get hurt or anything ok? Thanks your majesty, Donald said. Come on goofy, lets go prepare the gummy ship! Donald and goofy then left the room. Sora watched them leave. Sora...I know you're worried about kairi, Mickey said, but you shouldn't feel too bad, if you hadn't killed morimo, then she would probably be dead. Go have some fun sora, you deserve it. You look like you need it as well. Well alright Mickey, I'm going, if I really need it that much. Sora then ran to the gummy ship dock. Ready to go sora? Goofy asked. Sure thing guys, sora said. They then got in the gummy ship and blasted off toward the tournament. 


	23. chapter 23

It took sora Donald and goofy three days to get to Olympus coliseum. While they were heading there, they noticed that the world-eating keyhole was getting bigger. Finally they got there and noticed that there was a long line outside the coliseum. I didn't think there was so many wanna be heroes in this place! Donald said. I guess we'll have to wait our turn sora said. They ended up waiting in line for 3 whole hours. Finally, it's our turn to register! Sora said, as they the last person in front of them finished registering. Donald filled out all the info they needed to get in. your first match is against kuzu, good luck! The woman at the registration desk said. Who's kuzu? Sora asked. She then pointed to a guy that looked just a couple years over sora's age with long black hair, a light blue tang top, and blue jeans. He carried a large sword on his back as a weapon. The registration woman the registration woman then bent over and whispered to them. You don't want to mess with him. He's all business, especially since he recently found out his brother died. Gosh we should go comfort him then! Goofy said walking over to kuzu. Hiya Mr. Kuzu! I felt bad about your loss so I just wanted to shake to a fair fight ok? Goofy said extending his right hand. Kuzu growled, picked him up by his shirt collar and threw him against a wall. Are you trying to mock me because I lost my brother?! Kuzu yelled. Sora and Donald put their hands over their faces. What an idiot! Sora said quietly. Why gosh no Mr. Kuzu, I could care less about your brother, I just wanted to shake to a fair fight! Donald shook his head. Idiot is an understatement! He said. Kuzu then took his sword and swung it at goofy. I will kill you for saying that!! Kuzu said. Luckily before goofy could get hurt, sora jumped in and pushed goofy out of the way. The swords victim instead was the wall, which was completely shattered. Hmph.., kuzu said. I'll see you guys out there...especially you! He said pointing at goofy. He then walked down a dark hallway to the right and disappeared. The lady at the registration table walked up to them. Round one is about to start. You guys better get out there quick, or else you'll be disqualified! She said. Lets go guys! Donald said. They then walked out to the arena 


	24. chapter 24

The arena seemed packed. Hundreds and hundreds of people were there to watch. They walked to the arena slowly especially goofy who was scared out of his mind. When they got there they waited for kuzu's team to come out. As his team came out, sora examined the other team members. One was some big muscular guy, carrying a giant axe, and the other was short and looked very skilled in magic. Finally after a few seconds they stepped in the ring. Let round one.... Begin!!! The announcer said. All six of them clashed. As they did, blades were heard hitting each other, and magic was flying all over the place. Through all the commotion, sora's main target was kuzu. But kuzu had a different target, and that was goofy. After the other two men were eliminated, (which took no time at all) sora ran towards kuzu. He swung his keyblade, but kuzu blocked. The clash sent lightning sparks flying everywhere. The clash also knocked sora back a few feet. I'm done with you guys!! Kuzu yelled. Suddenly he stuck his giant sword into the ground. Soon after, beams of light came out around it. He put his hands out in front of him. The beams of light then turned into a large ball of light. Prepare to die!!! He yelled. Suddenly in a split second, he turned and fired the ball at goofy, who was standing to the right of him. Sora ran in the way just in time, to hit the ball right out of the arena. He then ran towards kuzu and hit him quite a few times all over. The hit's knocked kuzu right out of the ring. With kuzu being unconscious, they waited for the announcer to officially count him out. But before they could, the sky turned black. What's going on? Sora asked. Suddenly a keyhole type shape appeared in the sky. This world is about to be eaten!!! Sora yelled. We must get out of here!! Donald said. But there wasn't even a second round! Goofy said. If we stay here we won't have a second round!!! Donald said dragging goofy toward the gummy ship. Sora followed close behind, but then realized that he couldn't leave kuzu here. Sora wait!! Donald said as sora ran back. Sora picked up kuzu and started to run. As he ran the path behind him was being eaten away into the darkness. Sora to jumped in, still holding kuzu, just on time. Lets go Donald!! Sora yelled. Right!! Donald replied. The gummy ship went at high speed to get out of the world. Luckily they made it out in time. Unfortunately, Olympus coliseum was swallowed by the darkness. 


	25. chapter 25

Sora Donald and goofy flew back to Disney castle as fast as they could, but right before they could get there, they noticed something odd. Hey, why is our ship moving away from the castle instead of towards it? Sora asked. I don't know, Donald replied. Goofy then looked out the back window. We're being sucked in! Goofy yelled. What! Sora and Donald said at the same time. Donald, we need to get out of this mess! Full speed! Sora yelled. I can't, the force pulling us in is too powerful!! Soon enough they were sucked into the world-eating keyhole. When they got there, they saw that the keyhole never really ate them. It just seemed like ansem wanted to worlds to himself or something, sora said. They landed the gummy ship on a large piece of rock that seemed to be floating around this alternate universe type place that ansem had made, and looked around. Suddenly they heard a voice from behind them. Long time no see sora. They turned around to see that it was riku. Sora looked at him with anger. I heard about kairi, he said. Poor poor kairi, ya know if I was her boyfriend this probably wouldn't of happened huh sora? She would have been safe and sound on destiny islands, where she belongs. Riku, it's pretty obvious that she would have been in a lot worse shape if she let her heart be filled with darkness! I mean look at you! You're not the riku I know; in fact I don't know what ansem could see in you.. riku looked at him strangely. What do you mean? I mean that you are slowly destroying yourself the more and more you let the darkness fill your heart! You lie sora! Riku shouted. Ansem gives me everything I could ever want! He tells me that with the darkness inside me I could live forever! Riku listen to me, sora replied. ansem is using you! Don't you get it, when he finally gets what he want's, whatever that may be this time, he's going to get rid of you, and as for living forever, just look at what happened to morimo! You called? A voice said from behind. Sora turned around to see that it was morimo. 


	26. chapter 26

Morimo! How can you be alive? You still don't get it do you sora? Morimo replied. This place.... It is where the world of the living and the world of the dead collide. It is where darkness and light meet. It is.... Paradise. Sora looked at him with shock. I think I understand now, he said. Ansem couldn't find that true paradise he was searching for, so he has now found a way to create one! My, aren't you smart, riku replied. All the worlds are now under ansem's control, morimo said. You have lost sora... Your world now belongs to him, riku said. And speaking of your world... Riku then snapped his fingers and in the air, appeared a floating, unconscious kairi. No!! Sora said. We have won, not by killing you, but by taking everything precious to you and making it our own. Suddenly riku hit sora in the back of the head with his keyblade, making him go into an unconscious state. Sora!! Donald and goofy yelled. Soon after sora blacked out, woke up, brushed himself off, and looked around. For some reason he was in a field of flowers that seemed to go on for miles. How did I get here? He asked. Suddenly he heard a voice. This is where our most cherished memories go... After we forget them, the voice said. Sora turned around and saw a figure walking toward him, apon closer examination, he saw that it was kairi. Kairi, is it really you? Sora asked as he walked toward her. Yes it is truly me. I am here becouse our of our hearts...they are connected. So wherever I go, your there with me....you remember that right? You figured it out three years ago, when you came to save me. I remember, sora said. How could I forget? I love you too much to forget. You did forget sora, kairi said. And because of that your heart became weak. I felt it. You must stay strong, or else you will lose this battle, and the darkness will reign over he light. Sora looked at kairi. Your right kairi, I must stay strong, or else I will become one of them. Kairi nodded, them kissed sora on the cheek. At that moment sora woke up. He looked around him and saw that he was in some kind of dungeon. Where am I? He asked. 


	27. chapter 27

Sora waited and waited in his cell in the dungeon, but no one came. He began to think that it was too late. Then he heard footsteps, and they were getting closer as well. He took out his keyblade, ready to attack, but he then noticed who it was immediately. It was kuzu; the guy that he saved from Olympus coliseum after it was taken into ansem's dark paradise world. What are you doing here? Sora asked. Well I woke up and looked outside, he replied. I didn't know where I was! Then I saw someone I knew... Who did you see? Sora asked. My younger brother..morimo. I thought he was dead, but I guess I was wrong. I followed him here, to this castle. Sora looked at him shocked. Morimo is your brother!! He said. You know him too? Kuzu asked. Know him?! Sora said. The guy's siding with ansem, how could I not know him?! Ansem? He asked. Who is that? Sora then went on to tell him everything, about the keyblades, the heartless, ansem, and the door itself, kingdom hearts. In the end, kuzu was shocked. So my brother's heart has been consumed by darkness? He asked. I'm afraid so.. Sora said. If you let me out then maybe I can find a way to help him come back into the light. But then again I may kill him. I mean, he has kairi. There's no telling what they're doing to her. Then I will help, kuzu said. What? But he's your brother, sora said. I cannot let him get away with getting along with someone so evil. The key is hanging over there, sora said. Kuzu grabbed it and unlocked the door. You say were in a castle, sora said. When you followed your brother, did you see Donald and goofy with him. You mean the guy who ticked me off at the tournament? Yeah I saw him. Him and his friend were being dragged into the castle by my brother and some other guy. Riku, sora said. I saw that they took them and a floating girl into a locked room. You mean kairi, right? If that's her name, kuzu said. Then yes. They started to walk through the castle. They saw that when they got out of the dungeon area, that there were hallways in every direction, and they all looked like they went on for as far as the eye could see. I... think finding them might take a while, sora said. Indeed, kuzu replied. 


	28. chapter 28

For hours, sora and kuzu ran through the castle, opening every door down every hallway. In the end, it was hopeless. They couldn't find the right door. How does anyone find their way around this place? Sora asked. Suddenly kuzu heard noises. Quiet sora I think I hear something, he said. What is it? Sora asked. I think it's them, they must be somewhere down this hallway. Lets go! Sora said. They continued to open every door, until sora came to one that was locked. That's odd... Sora said. That must be where they are, kuzu replied, the noises are the loudest in there. But the door won't open, sora said. Don't worry though, I bet we can find something to open it with. How about my sword, sora? Kuzu said. Well I guess that would be the most obvious thing to try first huh? Sora replied. Kuzu took out his sword and swung it at the door. The door then shattered into a million pieces. Well that was easier then I expected it to be, kuzu said. They walked in and saw that it was completely dark. Watch your back sora, you may never know whats going on in here. Right! Sora said. When they walked into the center of the room, the lights flashed on. Kairi could be seen floating in the air, in front of them. Kairi!! Sora said running to her. Her jumped up, grabbing her, and put her back on the ground. Kairi please wake up!! Sora said shaking her. She can't hear you.... A voice said from behind them. Sora turned around to see riku and morimo. Kuzu ran to his brother. Morimo snap out of this! Bring your heart back into the light with sora and me!! Morimo looked at him with an evil smile, then knocked him against a wall with a blast of dark energy. The darkness must have made him deaf to the voices of the people who care about him, kuzu whispered. Kairi can only hear my voice now! Riku said. Huh? Sora replied. Watch, kairi awaken from your deep slumber!! Suddenly kairi's eyes opened and she got up. She looked stiff like she was in a trance. Kairi can you hear me? Sora said. It's me sora! Wake up kairi!! I told you sora, riku replied. Kairi is controlled by the darkness now, she is our puppet! She does everything we say!! Kairi, attack sora now!! Morimo yelled. Riku then threw her a keyblade. As soon as she caught it, she ran after sora. Kairi I can't fight you!! Sora said. And that's why your going to lose.. riku whispered. 


	29. chapter 29

Kairi swung left and right at sora. Sora dodged every time, trying not to hurt her. Kairi wake up! He kept yelling. Think about what your doing!! Kairi wouldn't listen. Sora! Kuzu yelled. I don't think you have a choice! You're going to have to fight her!! I'm not going to hurt her in any way!! Sora yelled back. But in that moment that sora was distracted. Kairi swung and smacked him in the back of the head with her keyblade. Sora went stumbling around and ended up falling into a strange machine on the other side of the room. Thank you kairi, riku said. We now have him right where master ansem wants him. Kairi said nothing. Kairi, go back to sleep now, morimo said. What is that machine for? Kuzu asked. Master ansem wishes to use something of his to open something called the door of the red sun. I do not know much about what is inside, master ansem knows all. Something of his...you don't mean his heart do you?! Well you learn fast I see, morimo said. Now it's time to make sure you don't get in our way. Morimo then pulled out two new keyblades. Dooms-day and heavens guardian, he said. Only the most skilled keyblade bearers can wield their awesome power. Now that power will be the last thing your eyes will witness! Farewell brother!! Morimo then ran at kuzu. Your keyblades do not scare me morimo. If killing you is what I must do to bring you back to the light, then that's what I will do!! While all this was happening riku strapped the unconscious sora to the machine, getting him ready to open the door of the red sun. I'm sorry sora riku whispered in his ear. I'm sorry it had to end this way. As soon as morimo and kuzu clashed, the room began to shake, as if the entire building was coming down. Feel the power of the keyblades!! Morimo yelled. Suddenly kuzu was blasted back into the wall. As kuzu slowly got up, morimo jumped into the air and and threw one of his keyblades at him. Kuzu jumped out of the way, letting it hit the wall behind him. The wall blew up; send big blocks of stone all over the place. Finally riku had finished preparing sora for what was ahead. Master ansem, the door is ready to be opened at any time! Riku said. Perfect. ansem replied, while coming through a nearby wall. Soon everyone who dared to destroy me will become a heartless, and I will rule you all myself, including you!! he said as he looked at sora. What about us? Riku said. We are getting ultimate power out of this like you promised, right? Ansem just laughed. Silly boy, do really think I would give you anything? Helping me is a good enough present for you! But you promised!! Riku Yelled. You promised us power if we joined you!! Promises were made to be broken boy! Ansem replied. Riku looked down at the ground. Him and morimo had been tricked this whole time. Feeling like ansem betrayed him, riku freed sora from the machine that he was strapped to. What are you doing!! Ansem asked. You betrayed my trust ansem, now you are the one who must be destroyed!! He set sora on the ground. Morimo stop fighting!! Ansem is only using us in his quest for ultimate power!! Morimo stopped in his tracks. He's what!! But he promised us!! He lied morimo, riku replied. lets get him!! You two are too weak to defeat me, that is why I was able to take you into the darkness in the first place. We shall see about that ansem!! Riku yelled pulling out a keyblade of his own. 


	30. chapter 30

Ansem just laughed. Kairi, wake up and take care of them!! He said. Riku and morimo turned around to see kairi get up and run towards them. She swung her keyblade at them, yet both dodged. Man, I can't fight her either, riku said. We're going to have to riku, morimo said. it's the only way to bring her back to normal!! I don't care!! Riku said. I'm not going to kill her, she's my friend!! Everyone seems to be torn between her, ansem said to himself. I'd have them all under my control if I did away with her... Kairi, come to me!! Ansem said. As soon as she got to him, he picked her up onto his shoulder and walked through the wall. Riku and morimo were to busy fighting to notice anything. Suddenly riku noticed kairi and ansem's absence. Morimo ran to sora and shook him. Sora wake up!! Kairi has been taken by ansem!! She what! Sora said. Where did he take her? We don't know, riku said. Hey wait a sec!! I thought you guys were on ansem's side!! Sora said. It's a long story sora, we'll tell you while we look for her. Sora ran to kuzu, who was also unconscious from his fight with morimo, and woke him up. Kuzu come on we got to save kairi!! He said. Kuzu got up slowly, and then looked at morimo. You will pay!! He said running at him with his sword. But before he could do anything, sora ran in the way. Kuzu, your brother's fighting for us again! Huh? Kuzu said. Well I guess we have two people to listen to our story, riku said. Now come on, who knows what he's doing to kairi!! They ran out of the room and noticed that all the hallways that were there before were gone. All that was there now was a spiral staircase. If you want to save your friend, then go up the stairs, ansem's voice said from nowhere. Hmmm..interesting, kuzu said. Theres one thing that ansem told us that you should probably know about if you want to defeat him, riku said. What is it? Sora asked. That he is the key to holding this dark paradise world together, without him, this world would fall apart. Doesn't that mean that he controls this castle as well? Kuzu asked. Yes, he can manipulate this castle to his liking. That explains why all those hallway's disappeared Sora said. What about the worlds he sucked in here? They all are under his control, riku replied. But why did he not take control of Donald, goofy, and me when we were sucked in? Sora asked. Because he had a bigger purpose for you sora, riku said. You mean that door of the red sun thing? Kuzu asked. Yes, riku said. Whoever opens that door must give a sacrifice to use whatever lies inside. So he planned to use me? Sora asked. Afraid so, riku said. But why did he say that you would turn into a heartless if you were to be killed? Kuzu asked. Because he planned to sacrifice sora's heart. Morimo said. enough talk!! Riku said. We have to save kairi; we're running out of time!! Right lets go!! Sora said running toward the stairs. 


	31. chapter 31

The stairs just kept going and going. How long could this possibly take?! Sora said as he tried to catch his breath. It seems like they go on and on.. kuzu said. Ansem is only playing with us, riku said. Once everyone one had caught their breath, they continued up. As they went higher and higher, they began to see a light. I think we're almost there! Sora said. When they finally got to the top, they saw a large door. We obviously are not going to get this open by pushing it, kuzu said. We're going to need to use all our keyblades to open it, riku said. Alright! Sora said. Sora riku and morimo then got out their keyblades and pointed them at the lock of the door. When the door opened, a bright light appeared. When the light faded, the were at the top of the castle. Sora looked around. Where are they? They ran along the top of the castle until the came to the very end, which ansem and kairi happened to be. Ansem!! Sora said. Leave kairi alone!! Ansem laughed. What's so funny?! Riku said. Well, ansem replied. It's funny because you cam all the way up, and your too late to do anything!! He then grabbed kairi by the neck and held her over the edge. Kairi gasped for air. No ansem don't!!! Sora said running towards him with his keyblade in hand. Like I said boy, you're too late!! Ansem then let go of kairi's neck and walked toward sora as she fell to the rocky ground below. But before ansem could get very far, the sound of a ship was heard. Ansem turned around in shock to see a gummy ship behind him. Inside were Donald and goofy. They had saved kairi before she went to the ground below. Where have you guy's been? Sora said sighing in relief. After riku and morimo locked us in the castle, we sat around for hours waiting for someone to get us out, Donald said. Then the jail cell just disappeared, it was really odd. It must have disappeared when ansem manipulated the room with all the hallway's, riku said. enough of this talk!! Ansem said. You may have completely ruined my plan, but that in no way mean I still don't have a trick or two up my sleeve!! Suddenly ansem started to mutate into a giant heartless monster himself. Prepare to die boys!! Ansem said in a deep voice. Is everyone ready for this? Sora asked. Morimo, riku and kuzu nodded their heads. Donald, goofy, get kairi out of here now!! Sora said. right! Donald and goofy said at the same time. Lets take care of this!! Sora said. 


	32. chapter 32

Sora, riku, morimo, and kuzu then ran toward ansem. Fools!! Ansem said. You think the four of you could possibly match up to my awesome power?! He then blew huge blasts of fire toward them. They all jumped out of the way. Sora just happened to be the closest to ansem, so he got back up immediately and ran toward him. Ansem tried to knock him away, but instead sora ran up his arm, and started to hit ansem in the head hard. While ansem was distracted with sora, everyone else got up and started to attack him. Suddenly ansems eyes changed color, into a firery red. Suddenly strange noises could be heard. What is that? Morimo said. At that moment strange beams of light came out of the sky. The lights went around, hitting everyone except ansem, who they completely avoided. Everyone who did get hit was knocked away from ansem, except sora, who was knocked to the castles stone roof below. Sora!! Riku said. Sora hit the ground hard, to the point that he looked like he was unconscious. Riku ran towards sora, but before he could get to him, something stopped him. He must have set up some kind of shield to keep anyone from getting to sora! He said. Suddenly more beams of light came out of the sky, this time though their target was sora himself. When the beams hit, they hit hard. their light blinded everyone in the area. sora!!! Riku yelled. Suddenly the light faded, and sora was still there. He looked like he was still breathing; yet he had been dealt some pretty severe damage. Your turn!! Ansem said. The barrier was lifted, so morimo riku and kuzu ran toward ansem. Ansem then formed a large fireball, and then threw it at them. They jumped high into the air dodging it completely. The fireball then hit a tower of the castle behind them, making it crumble into the ground. When they landed and the dust of the tower cleared, ansem shot out a relentless attack of fireballs and beams of light. Do not mess with the ruler of darkness!! He said. Everyone dodged every attack except kuzu, who suffered a severe cut on his upper arm. When the attacking stopped, a familiar noise was heard. It was the gummy ship. Ansem tried to attack it, but because it was going at high speed, it dodged every attack thrown at it. When it landed, none other then kairi got out. Kairi, what are you doing here? Riku said. Kairi didn't answer. She looked at ansem, and then looked at sora. She walked over to sora and put her hand over his heart. The both started to glow a white light. What is that girl doing? Ansem said. I thought she was under my control? I get it now! Riku said. When we fought ansem, he was distracted from controlling kairi, and focused his power on us instead! And since kairi and sora's hearts are connected, kairi could feel that sora was in danger and that's why she came here! Meanwhile sora was in another dream. He was dreaming that he was falling, and that everything around him was darkness. Suddenly he heard kairi's voice. Sora, don't give in!! She said. Huh, kairi? Sora said. Don't give into ansems power. Use me to unlock your own power. My own power? He replied. Look inside you; use the power of the light! Suddenly sora woke up to see kairi looking down at him. He slowly got up and closed his eyes. Look inside my self.... Sora said to himself. Sora are you ok now? Kairi asked. Suddenly a heart made from white flames appeared around him. He's done it! kairi said. We'll beat ansem for sure now!! Riku looked at sora. That is not the same sora I once knew, he said. It's not? Morimo said. No, riku replied. The sora we see here, is much more powerful... 


	33. chapter 33

Sora held his keyblade over the flames, letting them engulf it. Enough!! Ansem said. He then threw a giant fireball toward him. Sora immediately looked up and opened his eyes, which were now a pale white. Before the fireball could hit sora, it changed direction and went back to ansem instead. Ansem looked shocked. He tried to get out of the way, but as he had mutated into a big bulky creature, he was way to slow, and ended up getting hit instead. The blast hit him so hard it actually almost knocked him off the castle. He slowly got up. As he did he noticed sora had a new keyblade. That key? Where have I seen it before? Ansem asked himself. Sora are you sure you can do this now? Kairi asked. Sora did not answer, he just nodded his head. Kairi, this could get dangerous!! Riku said. You have to get out of here, for your safety!! I don't care about my safety right now riku!! I want to be here.for sora!! I love him, more then anyone else in the world!! Even more then me? Morimo said. Errr..sorry morimo, but I just feel like me and sora go together better, kairi replied. We can still be friends right? Sure kairi, Morimo said. Being friends is better then nothing right? Sora walked toward ansem and looked him in the eyes. Your strength has grown, especially when it comes to your heart, ansem said. But you are still nothing compared to the great and powerful ruler of darkness!! Shut up! Sora said. Ansem looked at him with a shocked face. How dare you talk to me like that!! I am the creator of the heartless, and if I were you I would watch my tongue!!! What part of shut up did you not understand? Sora asked. Ansem stayed silent. If your so high and mighty then why don't you ever prove it? I just keep beating you again and again and again, yet you and your army of failed expirements keep coming back for more!! You just don't seem to give up!! Why you?! I'll make you pay for saying that!! Ansem replied. Suddenly a large swirling black hole appeared above sora. Out of it came thousands of beams of light, much brighter and powerful then before. They all hit the spot where sora stood. When they were all gone, sora was standing there no longer. It looked as if he had just vanished. Did I really beat him? Ansem thought to himself. Hey ansem you missed!! Sora said from behind him. Ansem turned around. As soon as he did, sora jumped up and wack ansem multiple times with his now seemingly enhanced keyblade at a very fast speed. Ansem could do nothing to block. He became so weak that he stumbled backwards and fell off the castle to the ground below. As soon as he knew ansem had hit the bottom, sora walked away. His eyes turned normal, and so did his keyblade too. Sora you did it!! kairi said hugging him. Good job sora!! Riku said. I didn't think you could do it!! Morimo said. Kuzu just stood around and smiling. Suddenly they heard ansems voice. It's not over yet fools!! He said as he levitated back up to the roof of the castle. He had gone back to his normal form. I keep telling you that I won't die that easily!! Give it up ansem sora said. Your weak now, I can feel it. Lets take care of him once and for all!! Riku yelled. Sora morimo riku and kuzu then ran toward ansem. Kairi stood in the background and watched. 


	34. chapter 34

Sora morimo riku and kuzu ran toward the now weak ansem. When they got to him they all attacked him at once. Ansem was defenseless now against the attack. As he was weak, he was too distracted to launch any kind of attack back. The boys soon knocked him to the ground. Your finished ansem, sora said. Oh I wouldn't believe so my boy, ansem replied. what do you mean? Sora asked. Suddenly the door of the red sun appeared behind him. What is that doing there? That doing there?" riku asked. Can he really manipulate the doors as well? Yes of course I can, ansem said. They are in the paradise I created aren't they? That's a dangerous thing to think about, riku said. Why? Morimo asked. Because if he can manipulate any door, then he can quite possibly manipulate kingdom hearts, the door of all worlds, as well!! Riku replied. And that's a bad thing? Kuzu asked. Yes!! Riku responded. I plan to use the power inside this door by giving the ultimate sacrifice... my heart!! Everyone one looked at him shocked. Are you crazy?! Sora said. I'm afraid not ansem said, as he opened the door. As red light came out as he did. When I sacrifice my heart, my body will still be here to take on the power. I'll be a mere shell, but I'll have enough power to defeat you all!! Ansem stop!! Sora said. But he was too late, ansem's heart flew out of his body and through the door, and when it did, ansem's body slumped to one knee. Sora held his keyblade toward ansem's body. A light came out and hit the spot where his heart once sat. Ansem's body felt the pain and screamed. Suddenly white cracks started to crop up on him. Afterwards his body shattered into a thousand pieces like glass. Seeing that ansems body was not there to take on the power, the door closed, holding ansems heart inside. We did it!! We defeated ansem for good!! Sora said. Soon afterwards the castle started to shake. Ansems paradise is falling apart; we must get out of here!! Riku said. Every one looked around, as ansems paridise became even more chaotic then it already was. Suddenly the door of the red sun swung open, letting the red light from inside come out. I guess we got to make another sacrifice to close it!! Kuzu said. But we don't have a sacrifice!! Riku said. Suddenly kairi walked toward the door. Kairi, what are you doing!! Sora said. Sora, I think it's time I did something for you, kairi replied. What are you talking about kairi?! Come on!! Sora continued. I'm going to sacrifice myself sora, kairi said. But I'll never see you again!! Sora said. Don't worry sora I'm sure we'll see each other again, whatever path lies beyond this door, has to lead somewhere..right? When it does, then I'll come see you again.... I promise. Kairi...before you go, please take this, so you'll never forget me while you're in there. Sora then handed kairi a poupu fruit. All the memories we had together, you'll remember them with this. Thank you sora, kairi said. Kairi kissed sora goodbye, then walked through the door. The door then closed behind her, and soon afterwards, vanished. Sora come on we have got to go!! Morimo said as everyone jumped into the gummy ship. As it flew off, sora looked at the place where the door once stood. Kairi, he said quietly. Please.... Be safe and come home soon. 


	35. chapter 35

Sora watched as the castle where they once stood split completely in half, then crumbled into the ground below. Soon afterwards the gummy ship started to shake. We're going out of control!! Riku said as he tried to steer the gummy ship. Suddenly the ship started to spin really fast. Hold on!! Morimo said. Bright white light filled the entire area. The ship spun faster and faster as they tried the best they could to hold on. That white light was all sora could remember. When he woke up, he noticed he was sitting in a bed in a familiar place. Destiny islands? How did I get here? He asked himself. What happened after the white light? Suddenly riku walked in. ahh sora, you're awake I see, he said. Riku what happened? Sora asked. Oh you mean after you went unconscious? Riku asked. Well we landed luckly in destiny islands. Everyone except you turned out ok, so we put you in this bed and took care of you. How long have I been out? Sora asked. For no more then a couple of days, riku replied. Where are kuzu and morimo? Their outside on the beach, building a boat. They said they had had enough adventuring and have decided to go back to lionsgate city. What!! Sora said. Don't worry sora, he said. They said they would come back and visit soon, riku continued. I got to go wish them off!! Sora said. He suddenly jumped out of bed and toward the beach outside. It was a wonderfully sunny day, and the wind was blowing nicely not too hard, yet not too lightly either. Morimo looked at sora. Your finally awake! He said. Yep, sora replied. I heard you guys were leaving. Yeah kuzu replied. Morimo and me are a little home sick, so we were going to go visit. We'll be back sora, so don't worry. Oh ok, sora said. A few hours later, morimo and kuzu were finished with their boat. The sun was just on it's way to setting at the time. Well it's about time we left, morimo said. They then got on the boat. See ya soon sora!! Kuzu said. Suddenly the boat shoved off. Sora waved as they slowy floated over the sea. See you soon guys! Sora said. As soon as they were over the horizon, the sky became night. Hundreds of stars filled the sky. Sora sat on the beach and looked out over the now dark ocean. Riku sat next to him. You look like you're still worried about kairi, he said. of course I am riku. I mean, she sacrificed herself. She wasn't even sure if there was a way out of there, and neither do I for that matter. If there is a way out, how long will it take for her to get there, and come home to me? Oh..... What was she thinking? Riku listened to sora's thoughts quietly. If you believe that she will come back sora, then she will, and if she doesn't, then keep memories of her in your heart. That way it will be like you never lost her. That's some good advice riku. that's good to know, riku said. well I'm going to bed, are you coming sora? Yeah I'm coming riku, sora said. They then walked off the beach and toward bed. The next day sora went toward the secret cave where he, kairi, and riku used to draw pictures. He then grabbed a rock and drew a new picture there. The picture was a heart and inside it said: sora + kairi 4 ever. He then put the chalk down. You're always with me kairi....... I know you will keep your promise. He then walked out of the cave and onto the beach where he sat for the whole day, looking into the sky. I guess it's my turn to wait for you, he said to himself. As long as our hearts are connected, I'm not worried. I know you'll come back to me........ One day. He started to smile, then got up and walked off the shore. He then walked to his room, where he took a long deserved nap.  
  
The end (I've started a spin-off about what happens to kairi, titled LOST. The first chapter should be up now!) 


End file.
